


The Second Suicide of Loki Laufeyson

by Shawarmerei (livefromarkham)



Series: Those Who Fall [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Am I even capable of writing Hiddles as anything but half bubbly and adorable and half terrifying, Angsty Loki, Fallen!Hiddles, If so I'd like to be notified, M/M, Mortal Loki, We're not getting into the heavy stuff yet people, borderline D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefromarkham/pseuds/Shawarmerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In which I become qualified to write for the BBC by pushing a British person off of a building.)</p><p>Loki wants to end it. Tom has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Suicide of Loki Laufeyson

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Hanne over on the Tumbls for this one. Damn it Hanne. Damn it Hiddles. Damn it Loki. I'm going to go curl up under a bed and rethink my life now.
> 
> Stopped this one at 1500 words because it felt like a good choice.

Loki supposed that seeing the sky as he fell was reasonable. After all, looking to the ground would mean watching his death approach, and that wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Falling with his back to the ground, he could pretend he was falling off the Bifrost again. That he’d let go again. In a way, he had. He looked up to the clouds, a light smile perking up the corner of his lips as the sun shone down on him. If he did this as he planned, then the world would never have to worry about the likes of Loki taking over again. They wouldn’t have to give a second thought to the body strewn across the pavement. They’d just think it was Thor taking out another villain.

Imagine their surprise when the Aesir was nowhere to be found. Imagine _his_ surprise when he found his ‘brother’ had tried to kill himself, again, and had succeeded this time instead of falling into a void where he was found and tortured. He was beyond saving at this point, but he didn’t want to hurt people anymore. The conflict between the two had been enough to push him off the edge, quite literally. It was a shame. He was starting to get close with Thomas, as well. But he couldn’t keep this up. He couldn’t continue his life as it was, and the actor hadn’t been able to help him. As he looked up, he swore he almost saw him in the glare of the sun. How odd. He blinked against the sun’s rays, squinting slightly to dispel the illusion his mind had cast upon him. No, it definitely looked like the redhead was falling down toward him, perhaps a bit faster than he was falling because of the angle he was at. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, hoping that the idea would go away.

Thomas was even closer now, and then it occurred to Loki that perhaps this wasn’t an illusion. The dark-haired one shook his head, as if that could stop it from happening. He hadn’t wanted the actor to follow him. That was the last thing he wanted. “I’m sorry,” he said, and Thomas wrapped his arms around Loki, making him warm and safe. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. But the strangest part of all was that it never came. There was the sound of an unfurling of wings, then flapping noises, and Loki suddenly wondered if they’d been picked up by a gigantic bird or something. They were rising and moving in another direction, after all. His eyes cracked open and he was surprised to find what he saw. The actor had, at some point during the fall, grown enormous feathered wings large enough to feasibly support his body in the air. Apparently it worked for Loki’s as well, seeing as they weren’t falling. And the idiot had the nerve to grin at him. “Sorry I was late,” he said, and Loki just stared. It was a good idea at that point, he decided, to faint.

When Loki opened his eyes again, he found himself curled pleasantly into a small nest of blankets. His head was lying in someone’s lap—most likely Thomas’—and he still felt curiously safe. Something was blocking the light from shining into his eyes, and there was slight pressure on his head that felt a bit like a hand. Things were good. He could lie like this for a while. “Are you doing better?” Tom asked, and Loki nodded. “A bit, yes.” Tom chuckled. “Good. I was worried.”

They were silent for a while before Loki asked, “Why?” Tom seemed to frown. “Because I care about you, Loki. I couldn’t just let you die.” He shifted slightly, and the former god noticed that he was being shaded from the sun by a pair of wings. If he traced them back, he could see they connected to Tom’s back. Naturally, his next question was, “How?” At this, the redhead burst out laughing. “I was wondering when you’d ask. Honestly, I thought you’d figure it out sooner, but this is fine too.” He looked like he was about to continue, but Loki interrupted him. “Thomas… you are glowing.” Tom’s smile softened a bit. “Yes. Comes with the wings. Several other things do as well, but those aren’t important right now. What’s important is you’re safe.” Loki blinked, then reached up toward Tom’s face and continued as though he hadn’t spoken. “Positively radiant,” he murmured in awe. “Perfect.” Tom gave him a look, then an absolutely mortified expression overtook him. “I am so sorry,” he said, and the soft light vanished along with his wings. “The fact that you’re mortal now completely slipped my mind.”

“What?” Loki asked, blinking. “What’s that got to do with anything? I was just appreciating your appearance.” Tom shook his head. “That’s just it, though. It’s something like hypnotic to mortals. It calms them, transfixes them so they can do little more than stare. I’d once believed it was the cultural implications of seeing an angel, but since it seems to still affect you, it’s probably something it does to your brain.” Loki blinked again. “An angel?” Tom laughed a bit louder this time, biting his lip. “I’d forgotten you don’t know what that is. It’s, er… It’s a bit like a valkyrie. Actually, it’s not at all like a valkyrie. An angel is a being created by a specific god in order to protect their people. They have wings, and many of them have very interesting appearances. Some glow like I do, some look like they’re on fire, and some look like they’re made of marble or earth. They all have different jobs, as well, carrying out their creator’s will. Most of them aren’t around here, though. I’m a special case.”

“Indeed you are,” Loki said with a chuckle, moving his head up to Tom’s chest. “Why do you look like this most of the time, then, if you normally glow?” Tom made a face. “It’s a necessity. Otherwise I’d be terribly conspicuous. I’m actually not supposed to be here. I was cast down a while ago, and I ended up here. I’m trying to redeem myself, but I haven’t been doing very well.” He nuzzled against Loki’s head, smiling. “But you’ve helped some.”

“What, by forcing you to save me?” Loki rolled his eyes. “Which I’m not thanking you for. I did not wish to be rescued.” Tom snorted. “I know that. But you have so much more to contribute. You don’t need to die.” His counterpart blinked, then looked away. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re referring to. I haven’t done this world any favors.” The actor made a face, then sat up a bit. “But you could. Perhaps you’d need guidance, most likely from me, but you could help the world.” This made the dark-haired one laugh. “Oh, of course. One who’s only ever done the world ill can now help to save it, because you are here and are capable of changing people so completely.” Loki continued to laugh as Tom glared at him, his teeth grinding. “You have no idea the power you trifle with, son of Laufey,” he growled, getting out from under the former god and lowering himself to the floor. He turned away, starting to pace as though trying to clear his mind. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just frustrated.” Sighing, he turned back to Loki, who was glaring right back, having already descended as well. “Son of Laufey,” he repeated. “Thomas, I believe _you_ have forgotten the power that you are dealing with—“

In a heartbeat, Loki found himself pinned to the adjacent wall, his neck exposed and his windpipe collapsing under the actor’s grip. His wings were extended again, and there was a terrifying, cold fire in his blue eyes. The glow was back, as well, and Loki wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to this. Thomas was suddenly very intimidating, certainly, but he was also incredibly beautiful, and the sorcerer found himself unable to do much other than stare in wonder and shake in terror. “I am stronger than you have ever known, liesmith. And I am going to make you into a force of good, whether you like it or not.” Loki nodded slightly, swallowing as best he could with the fingers around his throat. The hand loosened its grip, snaked up the back of his neck to meet his scalp and found a tight hold in his raven hair. Tom leaned in close, his lips pulled back in a snarl. “What do you have to say to that, silvertongue?”

“Yes, sir,” Loki said reflexively, then held back the urge to revoke his statement. He didn’t stop himself from wincing, though, but Tom didn’t seem to care. “Good boy,” he said with a grin, and then allowed Loki to fall to his knees.


End file.
